infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
First Era In the beginning, there was nothing but the Void. An endless and omnipotent being, it filled reality with its pretense and gladly lingered for eons. In time, loneliness etched itself into the deity and it gave existence to two children: Space and Time. With no one else present but themselves, the two lingered and mixed in affection to fill the Void and in succession, created reality. From here, they had many offspring, who later were known as the Titans. Upon the early years of existence, the one of the eldest Titan children, Chaos, thrived among his many siblings. For the grand Titan, they found their siblings easily manipulated and eager to carve a place in the universe. Bickering and clashing amongst the family members only benefited Chaos and his unsung powers, which they kept veiled for years. However, the Titans' parents, Space and Time, foresaw that their family required assistance in order to coexist peacefull. The lovers guided them in joined effort to craft a condescension of matter. Their efforts paid off as the first world to be created was one to be shared by the Titans: Aora. The large valleys, deserts, oceans, and all in between was the space in which the Titans lived on. On their own accord, they defined their boundaries and purposes to grant peace. However, this was counterproductive and hindered Chaos' power and influence. Chaos was slowly dwindling in positively for his heart hardened and soured over this change. And, in the same turn, the parental gods to the Titans had grown tired from gifting energy and went into a deep slumber, much like their singular parent, Void. In Aora's birth, a golden age swept through the world for the Titans. In this time, each Titan, in contemplation and self-discovery, learned of their own powers and sought out others of their own kind or held similiarities. From here, the fourth generation of divine beings came into existence: Gods. While similar at first like their parents and those before, key differences were noticeable. Their potential, uncharted and unknown, along with their large numbers, strained the previous generation with wariness. With many precautions and limitations imposed on the Gods, they vocalized the unfairness of their treatment. From being unable to be given any domain as their own on Aora, to being under the Titans' influences, tension was planted in their divine plane. However, the disruption of tranquility had been sensed by Chaos and from there, they seized at the opportunity. Uncertainty and unease, for him, were easily exploitable. What had been the first of many incidences had been an issue of property and territorial invasion. Boundaries were particularly important for both generations and Chaos engrossed in the fascination of feuds starting as simply as a misplaced boundary. Yet, from there, simple quarrels back and forth over a valley, had evolved to blood spill, and that only turned the Titan Chaos into the monstrously powerful being he had waited hundreds of years for. Eons of peacetime that Space and Time hummed in merriment for the future drowned in the war cries and screams of divines executed, murdered, or even in extreme cases: suicide. Chaos hadn't taken a direct hand in the battling and remained comfortable with his twisted and newly gained influence. Aora's holy state was stained. However, the God of Justice, Caelra, had taken the horns of war and acquired leadership over the God faction. And, with a final effort, the Gods claimed victory in one last desperate push against their elders. In the tarnished state of Aora, even as the war was over, crimes were meant to be justly paid for. Titans were erased from existence and imprisoned, as there wasn't any in-between in this white and black retribution. However, the cruelest of punishments surfaced once Chaos' involvement was discovered. After the War, Chaos had grown mysteriously quiet and, to the shock of many, floundered of power and that contributed to the ultimate discovery. For his own misdeeds and puppeteering behind the tragedies of many deaths, Caelra had allowed him to live, yet, his own punishment was living. The Titan's own essence and form were severed into many pieces and scattered across all of reality. Forever in exile, his state of living ould be full of eternal agony and pain. All remained of the planet Aora was tarnished and riddled with the scars of wars that devolved the wonderment of many Titans and Gods to a wasteland. In the wake of planning that could've been devised for the land, from deserting the planet, one of the Gods (Valtus, TBE) jotted the schematics for a new creation. This new creation would've been servants with the sole duty of restoring the land. (To be elaborated on) In the greatest accomplishments, they had created the first semblance of life known as the Metajin. Second Era Metajins, throughout the years, slowly built the planet back together under the guise of the surviving Gods. Desecrated lands, once plagued as the mourning grounds for the fallen, relinquished its place of sorrow for the lavishing yards of flora in place. The first race, and first creations, to ever exist were these servants to Aora and many of the Gods received them quite well. However, in the eyes of the immortals, these new life forms are similar to that of small companions or like pets. Aora's population, at the time, was shifting in favor of the Metajin numbers and they, too, had a small domain and share of land for their own. It was the rare time in Aora's creation, and any world's creation, in which the Gods and their creations were equals in their same realm. However, as stated, the Metajins were the first of their kind and an experiment that was favored by some more Gods than others. The first instance of religious establishments, places of worship, in particular, were constructed along the boundaries were the Metajin's domains and a God's domain met. Yet, the God who had held the strongest affection for the Metajin was the one who had protected Aora and created the opportunity for the race to exist in the first place. Therefore, Caelra had become patron God for the Metajin and contributed the most to the Metajin culture in how they've created their own societal norms and understandings of the world around them. What transpired throughout the years of healing their planet was a great time of exploration for both Metajin and Gods. Ruins of domains that once hosted Titans, large oasises hidden from above ground, and much morwere discovered by the two and became points of interest for the Metajins with each new discovery. Yet, as Aora was restored to its former glory, even better than ever, the servants begun a string of questions. If their goals were accomplished in rejuvenating Aora, what else shall they do? What purpose was there beyond aiding the planet if they remained in their own domains and hadn't a proper system without their original task? Word traveled fast to the Gods and Caelra about the Metajin's boredom and questioning. Already, several deities spoken on the matter of territory again and many, if not all, shivered at the consequences of the turmoil that was fueled by such pettiness. Instead of being confident of the future and ensuring that Aora wouldn't fall again into a war-torn world, an agreement was created. Aora, though it was their first world, would've been left to the Metajin for the Gods would've gone into their own dimensions and created their own worlds and people. As Caelra was already the patron god to the Metajin, they've agreed in watching over the first race, and watched as their family members left for new sights. In their final gift for the Metajin, Caelra had granted the outstanding ability of "jumping," enabling the entire race to leap across the boundaries of space and time into different spaces of reality. From there, the Metajin were gifted the possibilities of further exploration and granted the chance to overcome the burden of boredom and the inquiries on their duty. It was decided that new worlds were in order. Numerous others with new beings and species, spanning across existence with fresh conflicts and struggles to act as entertainment for both Gods and Metajin alike. Coming together, the Gods began to craft such worlds through varying circumstances and placing them in different planes of existence to further control them and separate them. The Gods began to distance themselves from Aora, placing their attention and resources elsewhere. Caelra bestowed one last gift upon the Metajin, allowing them to transcend time and space to further grow as a people and explore the various new locations just waiting to be discovered. Gradually, the Gods and their teachings were forgotten. Metajin annually discovered these other worlds and forgot their ways of peace. Other peoples and cultures were conquered and absorbed as the Metajin adapted and sharpened into a warlike and merciless species. From the Source they extracted large amounts of magical energy to create tools and weapons of mass destruction, aiding them in their march across the dimensions. Appalled by what they witnesses and unable to restrain themselves any longer, Caelra arranged for a catastrophe. The Metajin's strict reign over the lands quickly evaporated as the great sickness and monstrosity of the Scourge began to hunt and consume any and all Metajin, dwindling their numbers rapidly. The Metajin retreated to Aora, unable to drive back the monsters and facing the possibility of extinction. As the Scourge closed in and threatened to eradicate them entirely, a young woman stepped forward and begged Caelra for forgiveness. Hearing the woman's words, a bargain was struck and the Metajin were given a second chance. The Scourge vanished, and the young woman was the first in line of a new divinely appointed royal family. The Source and control over it was given to them, along with the duty to prevent their people from every again tipping the balance of the universe. Instead, Metajin became explorers and scholars, observing the other worlds but never again permitted to mettle in their affairs. The shift in power did not occur without problems. A portion of the Metajin protested against Caelra, the royal family and the bargain that had been made on their behalf without their consent. This short rebellion was quickly quelled, and the participants were banished into the dead dimension of the Void. Third Era For further protection of the future, Caelra handcrafted a new species for the planet of Aora. Originally created as the peacekeepers of the planet, as well as watchdogs over the Metajin, the Togi were the "second eyes" to the deity. One of the major contributions from this species include the "Magic Revolution." This change refers to the magical and technological renaissance introduced by the Togi that is reflected in many of the modern creations and systems used by the Metajin today. To Add *Valtus gives Metajin fire and teaches them metalwork *Relics were scattered and hidden away, as Metajin claimed never to use the items power or return to conquest ever again. The Three Laws were set into place to give order to their new lives and the duty of protecting the worlds in secret became the Metajin purpose.